Just Alike
by ihatethissomuch
Summary: Guess you will find out what it's about if you read it. :D Review if you like it, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, well except for Jade and Cat's mother and father. I do own them. I don't own the show Victorious either. So, don't ask.**

**Jade's POV:**

I throw my hands over my face as my dad beats me. He's yelling about something, about how it's my fault he lost his job that day. I just take it. I feel nothing anymore when he hits me. It was my fault. He lost his job because of me. In my mind I didn't know why, or how it made sense, but he has convinced me that it's always my fault. A single tear rolls down my cheek as my father lands a hard blow to the top of my head and walks away.

I stay in my defensive position until I know he won't come back. Because, he has come back before. Then I start to unravel myself and stare into the kitchen where he had gone to, to go to his bedroom. I get off the floor and go upstairs. I sit on my bed and hug my knees to my chest. The pain finally hits me, almost as if he were hitting me now and I clench my teeth and grip my knees tightly. Wave, after wave, the pain comes. I cry hard and wait for it to pass. When it does I look up and around my room. Nothing had changed. Of course. Nothing would. I lay down as I stare at the wall.

The beatings started when I was 8 or 9. I couldn't ever remember. It started the night my dad came home from a bar. I was watching TV when I heard my mom and dad yelling at each other, my dad totally drunk and my mom just upset. She was yelling:

_Flashback_

"_I can't take this anymore, Henry! You need to stop going to bars and coming home drunk off your ass! Get a job! Get a life! But one away from mine!"_

_When my dad is drunk, he is a bad drunk. He screams and yells, and throws shit. It was scary when I was younger._

"_Well, too fucking bad, Melinda! I'm not going to get a job, or stop going to the damn bars! That is my life! And if you can't live with it, then you can rot in hell for all I care, bitch. And take that unforgiveable demon with you! She is nothing but a pain in the ass!" My father yelled back, pointing at me. My dad never loved me, never liked me. He always thought of me as annoying and in the way. My mom just screamed and stomped to her and dad's bedroom, which was right next to mine. My father went into the bathroom. I ran to my parent's room. I saw my mom packing a suit case, throwing clothes everywhere._

"_Mom?" I said quietly. She looked up and her eyes soften the instant they fell on me._

"_Oh Jade. My baby." She walked to me and wrapped me in a hug and smoothed my hair. "My little Jadelyn. Be good for now. I will be back for you. But I have to get away. But I promise you, I will be back. I will not let you stay with that evil man." She held my face in her soft hands. I started crying silently and she went back to packing. I heard my father stumble out of the bathroom and yelling for my mom. I ran out of their bedroom just in time for him to come charging in just as my mom was coming out._

"_Where do you think you're going?" My father yelled. My mother was almost at the door. She turned and glared at my dad._

"_Anywhere but here!" She yelled back. She opened the door and walked out, slamming the door behind her. My dad turned to me. He looked furious. My eyes widened and I cowered in the couch._

"_This is all your fault, you little mother fucker!" He charged at me and landed a heavy blow on my head. I cried in pain and I held the spot. He punched my face and I tried to block the moves. He punched me right in my ribs and my breath came out in a rush. As I struggled for breath, my dad kept repeating how it was all my fault. Then he punched me in the nose. I shrieked in pain and held my nose as blood started gushing out. Next I felt a stinging slap in my cheek and I blacked out._

_The last thing I remembered was waking up, my face covered in blood. My dad wasn't in the house. And my face felt puffy and swollen. I cried for hours in my room. _

_End of Flashback_

He made it a habit after that. Beating me every day. Beating me until I knocked out and then I would cry in my room. He always left after the beatings though. I didn't know where he went, and I didn't care. But I've started growing numb to the beatings, then letting the pain set in. No one knew I was abused by my father. I hid the markings and bruises with makeup. I pretend nothing happens.

I close my eyes then open them and check the clock. 11:23pm. I had school tomorrow. I sigh and get ready for bed. I carefully slip on my pajama pants and a tank top. I run my hand through my dark hair as I move my blanket back. I slip under the covers and reach for my nightstand lamp. I whimper at the pain in my arm as I stretch up. I quickly turn it off and put my arm under the covers again. I sigh again and let sleep overtake me.

**Cat's POV:**

I wake up and stretched, my eyes still closed. I let the sun from the window warm my face before opening my eyes and sitting up. I look at my dresser for the time. It was about 7am. I sighed and got out of bed. I get out some clothes to wear for school. As I pull out a pair of pants I glance at myself in the mirror. I sigh at the markings on my face and neck. I closed my eyes as I closed the drawer to my dresser. I open them and turn to get dressed.

When I got dressed I grabbed a brush and began running it through my long hair. I looked up when I heard footsteps outside my bedroom door. My dad opened the door.

"Honey, it's time to get u—" He looked at me, almost ready to go. He smiled warmly. "Oh, you're already up. Okay, well hurry and get finished. It's almost time to leave and you have to eat."

"I can eat at school, daddy." I said softly just as I finished brushing my hair. My dad leaned on the doorway.

"Alright. But make sure you hurry. We are leaving in about 20 minutes." He looked over my face at the markings and bruises. Then he turned and left, closing the door behind him. I glared at the door when he left and walked over to my vanity to grab my makeup back. I started angrily covering up all the marks and bruises on my face and neck. I looked closely in the mirror when I was done to make sure I didn't miss anything. When I made sure I didn't, I grabbed my bag from beside my bed and walk out of my room. I followed the hallway and walked downstairs.

My dad was sitting on the couch watching TV and my mom was in the kitchen making my lunch for the day. I go to my mom, with my bag on my shoulder.

"Are you almost done? I can just take my car to school today. I'll pay for gas and stuff." I ask my mom. She put in a granola bar and an apple in my lunchbox before she looked up. She smiled at me, her eyes sparkling.

"Here you go honey. There are two sandwiches and a small salad in there for you. And some other snackies. You can take your car as long as you pay for gas." She said handing my lunch. I smiled at her and nodded. I jogged to the door and grabbed my car keys from the hook. My dad didn't notice anything. I glared at his head before going outside and to my car. I put my lunch in my bad and started the car. I drove off to school.

I walking into school and went straight for my locker. When I get there I put my combo in and get some books together for class. I jumped when I felt arms wrap around my waist in a hug. I turn to see Tori smiling up at me. I smile back and hug my best friend.

"Hey, Cat. How are you?" Tori says, pulling away. I turn back around to get my books before closing my locker and turning back to Tori.

"I'm great. What about you, Tor?" I ask as we start to walk towards our class.

"Oh just fine. Hey what happened to your neck?" Tori asked touching my neck softly. I freeze. I swallow hard before answering.

"Oh, my brother was playing this shooting game with these really hard bouncy balls, and he shot at my neck. It must be a bruise from that." I said smoothly before walking on into class. Tori just nodded and kept quiet after that. I let out a sigh of relief. No one can know what actually happened. I sit down in my seat. Jade, who sits next to me turns to me and smiles. When she looks at my neck she frowns and points. She mouths,

"What happened?"

"My brother hit me with a ball." I whisper to her. She kept frowning and looking at the bruise. When the teacher called attention she turned to look at him but kept a frown on her face. I didn't pay any attention to it. I was busy writing down notes that the teacher was speaking.

At the end of class I gathered my books quickly and started towards the door. When I got there I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Jade with the same frown on. She grabbed my arm and pulled me away to a corner in the hallway.

"What actually happened, Cat?" She whispered to me sternly. I swallowed and looked as scared as I could around Jade.

"I told you. My brother hit me with a ball." I told her. Jade rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"No he didn't. That's not a bruise from a ball. I know. I have one that looks just like it from my fa—" She froze and backed away. She had a concerned frown on her face. She turned and walked away. I was confused.

What was she talking about before she stopped?

**A/n: Okay, I had the urge to just write this. Soo, yeah. I will write more to this. But tell me what you think! Review. And, just to let you know, the characters for Jade's mom and dad and Cat's mom and dad, are my own characters.**

**Review! *Happy Face~!* :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious!**

**Jade's POV:**

What happened to Cat's neck? That wasn't from a ball. How can she act so casually after she lied? I glance at her from the corner of my eye. I had the same frown on when I first saw the bruise. The small dark purple skin looked like it was almost completely covered in makeup. She tried to cover it up. If it was from her brother, why would she try to hide it? The teacher dismissed us and I saw Cat trying to get out quickly. I quickly gathered my stuff and followed her to the door. When we got there, I put a hand on her shoulder, my face still in the form of a frown. She turns and it almost seems like her face dropped when she saw it was me. I grab her arm and drag her to a corner. I was determined to know where she got that bruise.

"What actually happened, Cat?" I asked in a stern whisper. I saw her swallow and put an innocent on.

"I told you. My brother hit me with a ball." She spoke feeble. I just rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"No he didn't. That's not a bruise from a ball. I know. I have one that looks just like it from my fa—" I freeze as realization hit me. Someone must have beat her. Was it her father too? I let go of her arm and started backing away. I put concern in my eyes. She looked baffled. What is going on in Cat's life at home? I turned away and started walking away. I glanced over my shoulder and Cat was running a hand through her long, red velvet hair. I felt tears prick at my eyes and swallowed them down. I'm not going to start crying. But Cat doesn't deserve whatever is happening to her. I walked to the bathroom, the place I always go when I needed to think.

Maybe Cat gets beat, just like me… I shook my head. No. How or why would that happen? Cat is too sweet. But maybe we have more in common than I ever thought. I always thought we were total opposites. Cat was all bright, happy, cheerful. To where I was dark, angry, and I don't know. Regretful? Sometimes I regret too much. I regret that I broke up with Beck 2 months ago. But I can't change it. He was noticing too much. Asking too many questions. And I know it's strange, but I didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth. He would have freaked and probably tried to kill my dad, then go to jail himself. Or something.

No, that wasn't the point right now. The point, was, what was happening to Cat?

I walked out to the Asphalt Café walking towards my car, looking down at my keys, trying to find the right one to my car. I was exhausted after school that day and I was looking forward to going home and just taking a nap, before my dad came home and started his daily beatings. I opened my car door and plopped into the driver's seat with a thud. I sighed and stuck my keys into the ignition and turned, my silver Sentra rearing to life with a soft purr. I smiled slightly and patted the dash board for a moment before turning around, ready to back out.

I nearly had a heart attack because what I saw in the back seat I hadn't expected. I expected an empty seat, with maybe my leather jacket on it. But no. I saw the bright red hair of Cat Valentine. Her arms were crossed and she had a very serious expression on her face. Her dark eyes showed nothing. I breathed out a breath.

"Jeez Cat. Give me a heart attack why don't you?" I said, finally backing out of my parking space. She probably just needed a ride home.

"Don't leave Jade. Stay here for a moment. I'll take my car." She said looking down at her lap. I stopped the car and sighed. I pulled back into my space and turned the car off. She wanted to talk. Of course. I wanted to as well, but I didn't come up with anything to say before it happened, so I was at loss for words.

"Okay, what? What do you want?" I said, lifting my arms and dropping them heavily on my thighs. Cat followed my movements with soft, curious eyes. She did respond yet. The silence was growing awkward. I looked at my phone for the time. 3:45. My dad would be home at 5, maybe later if he goes to a bar. I looked at Cat helplessly.

"Ca-"

"What were you going to say in the hallway today?" Cat interrupted me looking up and into my eyes. I froze. That's what she wanted to talk about? Not what was going on with her? Not where that bruise really came from? I could see it slightly through her bright hair right now. It was purple-ish and yellow around the edges, just starting to heal. That had too of come from someone hitting her. It had to. My eyes flicked back to Cat's face. She was staring at me intensely and I could feel myself crumble under her stare. But I didn't.

"Where did you really get that bruise from?" I asked softly, turning fully towards her as best as I could in the front of the car. Cat looked back down at her hands and murmured "I can't tell you that."

"Well why not?" I said a little bit sharper than I intended and Cat looked up with tear filled eyes. They looked like they were about to spill before Cat blinked them away and shook her head sadly, looking down again.

"I just can't, Jade. You woudn't understand." She said softly. I blinked and realized how wrong she was. I would understand. Of all people, I was pretty sure I would understand.

"No, Cat. I would understand." I climbed to the back seat as best as I could without making it seem awkward and clumsy, failing terribly. I put my hand on her arm and she flinched away. I narrowed my eyes.

"I would understand." I said softly. "Because we are alike, Cat. In so many ways."  
>Cat shook her head and looked up into my eyes, tears in her eyes again, only this time she didn't blink them away and they spilled softly and slowly down her cheek.<p>

"How, Jade? How are we alike? You are dark and I'm sunny. We are nothing alike."

I shook my head deliberately. I knew what I needed to do. I put my hand to on her face and wiped away the tears with my thumbs, and just as I expected, make-up came off, thick on my fingers. I looked to her face at the spot I brushed away and saw a darkening spots. I thumbed over them again, the rest of the make-up running away with the tears and my fingers. There were bruises covering her cheeks, and I had a feeling there were more covering her whole face.

"Like that." I breathed out and I wiped the make-up on my dark jeans, leaving smears that might stain but I didn't care. I quickly wiped away some of my make-up on my face and winced slightly at the force. Cat's eyes widened and she brought her hands up to my face, touching the bruises and cuts delicately. I felt like I was going to cry, just like Cat. And I did. I let myself cry. I let it out, because I was with someone who understood what it was like. What it was like to get beaten. Abused.

"Who did this to you, Jade?" Cat whimpered softly, bringing her hands to her lap again and staring at me with concerned and teary eyes. "I should ask you the same thing, Cat." I murmured looking away. I glanced at Cat and she looked ashamed. Like it was her fault those bruises were there. I immediately felt angry at her for thinking that. It wasn't. It couldn't.

"Cat, who did that to you. And I'll tell you who did this to me." I said firmly, looking back at her. She looked up.

"We can say it together." She whispered. I nodded and I grabbed her hands. I wasn't sure why, but it felt right. It felt like the right thing to do at the time. Cat looked down at our hands and smiled just slightly.

"1. 2. 3." I said softly. And then we both hesitated before saying:

"My father."

We both looked at each other in shock.

And that's all I felt. Shocked.

Because, we were just alike.

**A/N: Omg. I am SO FREAKING SORRY that this took so long. I was on a MAJOR writer's block. But I'm getting over it. So I wanted to finish this. xP I hope you like it. X]**

**Review! And maybe I will write faster!**


End file.
